Impredecible destino Saiyajin
by Rinpink New
Summary: ¿Qué hará Vegeta cuando su planeta sea destruido y su padre lo obligue a mezclar su sangre con una humana?, no aceptara fácilmente, es una deshonra para él. Descubre esta aventura que vivirá nuestro príncipe en un U.A.


DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL PLANETA VEGITASEI.

CAPITULO I: VIAJANDO POR EL ESPACIO

Cierta vez, todos temían por la llegada de unos seres de otro planeta que se apoderarían del planeta tierra, para poder construir un gran imperio donde su gobernante supremo seria el Rey Vegeta y su hijo el Príncipe Vegeta, que con gran orgullo, poder y soberanía sometía a cualquier ser de la galaxia a ser unos insignificantes esclavos que tenían que servirle con devoción y fervor.

Soldado... ¿Cuánto falta para nuestra llegada? preguntó el príncipe viendo a través de una ventanilla hacia el inmenso espacio.

Falta una hora príncipe- Contestó el soldado con gran temor y sumisión, sentía como todo el cuerpo le sudaba sin parar y sus piernas temblaban con solo escuchar la voz de Vegeta.

Veo que estás ansioso por posesionar ese planeta ¿verdad?- se dirigió el rey a su hijo.

Solamente ansió ver la cara de esas insignificantes basuras, dijo el príncipe viendo al rey, con esa mirada fría y calculadora que lo caracterizaba, además vinimos solo porque nuestro planeta se ha destruido al chocar contra ese infernal meteorito que nos tomo por sorpresa; apenas y pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo para poder escapar. Urg. Gruño aprentando sus puños en señal de coraje.

¿Kakarotto, en que piensas? pregunto el rey al verlo tan ajeno a la conversación.

Bueno, pues… Es solo...

Habla de una vez- dijo el rey Vegeta en tono de preocupación.

Es que tengo hambre y mucha- recalcó el Saiyajin poniendo la mano tras su cabeza y con mucha pena.

¡No seas tonto Kakarotto! Gritó el príncipe enfurecido. Nosotros pensando en que huimos como patéticos cobardes y tú solo piensas en comer; caminó hacia él y se paro frente a Kakarotto.

Si no fueras mi primo, ya te hubiese partido esa cara de estúpido que tienes, no sé cómo naciste con tan bajo poder siendo de la familia real.

Ya calmado Vegeta- Se oyó una vos desde una de las habitaciones de la nave principal que transportaba a la familia real.

Tu no te metas Bardock- Esbozo el príncipe soltando del agarre a Kakarotto - Solo espero poder plantar en este planeta nuestro imperio Saiyajin; el más grande y poderoso que haya existido. Dirigiéndose al rey dijo- ¿Y porque elegiste este planeta de seres insignificantes padre?

Por esa razón Vegeta. Respondió sabiamente el rey- ¿Que no te das cuenta?- Este planeta esta infectado de seres con insignificante poder, así será más fácil someterlo a nuestro mando, además es rico en muchos recursos naturales. Es cierto que nos gusta pelear con seres fuertes, pero ahora no quedamos muchos para combatir y no nos arriesgaremos a extinguir nuestra raza.

¡Bah! Esas son puras estupideces- rezongo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Bardock, salió del cuarto donde se encontraba y se dirigió al rey mirándolo tristemente. Como pudo ser que todas las mujeres Sayas hubiesen desaparecido. ¿Ahora qué haremos para la reproducción de raza pura?

He pensado que solo podemos reproducirnos si accedemos a mezclar nuestra sangre con los terrícolas; se que es una deshonra para nosotros, pero no hay de otra- dijo el rey- además no se si esa mezcla podrá llevarse a cabo o si serán seres sin ningún poder debido a la naturaleza terrícola.

Urg, gruñó Vegeta- Deja de pensar eso ahora, yo no haré tal cometido, primero muerto antes de mezclar mis genes con esos gusanos…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

Rey Vegeta, estamos a punto de entrar a la atmósfera de este planeta, en 10 minutos aterrizaremos- Aviso uno de los estrategas.

Está bien soldado- contestó el rey mirando el panel de control con asombro.

¿Qué ocurre tío Vegeta? - preguntó Kakarotto, que hasta ahora salió de su trance de pensar solo en comer.

Me parece que este planeta es casi del mismo tamaño que el nuestro, decía mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigió para estar frente a la ventana de la nave, observando con asombro el planeta que estaba bajo ellos.

¡Bah! Ningún planeta se compara con nuestro planeta Vegita- dijo Vegeta obstinado.

Dos minutos para el aterrizaje príncipe- Le informó el soldado.

Al aterrizar el Rey Vegeta ordenó matar a cualquiera que se opusiere a su conquista. Todos los escuadrones de soldados bajaron, Nappa y Raditts el mejor compañero y amigo y su otro primo venían en otra nave tras la principal, en vigila del príncipe y del rey.

Nappa se dirigió hasta la nave principal para esperar a que el Rey y el Príncipe descendieran de la esta. Se abrió la compuerta y ellos bajaron seguidos por Bardock y Kakarotto.

Raditts llegó en ese instante- ¡Vaya, si que tiene buenas proporciones este planeta! dijo elevándose unos kilómetros en el cielo para observar mejor el planeta.

Todos los terrícolas corrían de un lado a otro presos del pánico y el terror que los Saiyajin infundían en sus víctimas que no tenían ningún poder a excepción del armamento militar, que en cuestión de medio día los Saiyajin habían recorrido por todo el planeta poniendo mano y destruyendo cualquier arma; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el planeta tierra estaba conquistado y bajo el mando del Rey Vegeta y el príncipe.

El Rey dio la orden a los terrícolas que se habían convertido en sus esclavos, de construir un gran castillo para su imperio, que poco menos de un mes habían terminado aquel inmenso palacio edificado por más de dos mil terrícolas; el Príncipe pago sus esfuerzos asesinándolos cruel y sangrientamente con una sola ráfaga de Ki.

Todos los Saiyajin se instalaron en el castillo, claro que el Rey Vegeta, El Príncipe, Bardock y Kakarotto estaban al centro, en el mando con todo el poder para hacer lo que deseasen y a su lado Nappa y Raddits que vigilaban las habitaciones principales de los aposentos de su Rey y familia.

El Rey salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba Raddits de vigil.

Raddits, necesito que le digas al príncipe Vegeta, a Bardock tu padre y a tu hermano, que necesito reunirme con ellos en el Salón Principal ahora, claro que si tu quieres puedes asistir al igual que Nappa

En seguida les aviso- respondió Raddits- Pero usted mi Rey bien sabe que a mí no me gustan esas cosas por eso Nappa y yo nos mantenemos al margen, aunque sabemos que usted quería que fuéramos más apegados como mi padre y Kakarotto- Agregó.

Si, así es, pero bueno, en fin yo voy para el Salón Principal en dos minutos los quiero allá- confirmó el Rey mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

¡Sí! en seguida - dijo el joven haciendo reverencia.

Raddits aviso a Bardock y a Kakarotto.

El príncipe llego a su cama después de darse una relajante ducha y se acostó con una toalla atada al rededor de su cintura; de pronto se oyó tocar a la puerta- ¿Quién?- dijo Vegeta con gran enfado.

Desde afuera contestó Raddits- El Rey quiere verte en dos minutos en el Salón Principal, le urge tu presencia-En seguida iré- respondió Vegeta poniéndose su traje y armadura.

Al llegar todos estaban ahí

- Toma asiento Vegeta- Ordenó el Rey, Prosiguiendo a decir. Os he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la reproducción urgente de nuestra raza, como saben perdimos muchos hombres cuando nuestro planeta hizo explosión y solo hemos quedado unos cuantos, aunque los más fuertes.

Yo jamás cruzaré mi sangre real padre- salió a su defensa el Príncipe.

Pues lo harás, es una orden Vegeta.

¡No! gritó levantándose y dando un golpe con su mano en la mesa pero midiendo su fuerza para no romperla.

Pues en ese caso no habrá heredero a la corona, comprende, necesitamos un hijo tuyo, yo el Rey Vegeta pronto no estaré y tú pasaras a tomar mi puesto y necesitas un príncipe que te suplante, además una esposa que se convierta en reina; no digo que será cualquiera.

Yo estoy de acuerdo tío Vegeta, apoyo tu decisión- afirmó Kakarotto- Desde luego tendrán que ser mujeres hermosas e inteligentes de alto rango social y yo ya quiero verlas- expresó con alegría el Saiyajin.

Mañana se hará una fiesta en tu honor príncipe, ahí reuniremos a un sin fin de hermosas mujeres doncellas en donde tú y Kakarotto podrán elegir cual será su pareja; sin embargo, pueden elegir más de una, aunque una de las que elijan tendrán que ser sus esposas- Tu Kakarotto tendrás ese privilegio aunque seas un soldado de tercera clase, por el poder de pelea con el que naciste, pero haz demostrado tu gran avance a través de tus batallas. Espero que cumplan mis órdenes al pie de la letra, ¿entendieron? Termino preguntando el Rey.

Te repito padre, no estoy de acuerdo- "pero en fin tendré que hacerlo es mi deber como príncipe, pensó"- ¿Puedo retirarme padre?

Si Vegeta puedes, descansa.

Lo que digas- rezongo el joven orgullosamente.

Kakarotto salió del Salón Principal tras Vegeta- Oye Vegeta espera quiero hablarte, dijo elevando el tono de su vos para poder ser escuchado.

¿Qué quieres?- respondió sin detener su marcha.

¿Por qué contrarias al Rey? solo debemos obedecer, aunque creo que será divertido tener cualquier mujer que deseemos- rio emocionado Kakarotto.

¡Bah! Eso no me importa y no te metas en donde no te llaman, yo no tengo porque aguantar tus idioteces Kakarotto, déjame voy a dormir- dijo retirándose rápidamente.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

A la mañana siguiente todos los esclavos se movían por todo el palacio preparando toda clase de alimentos, ordenando todo a lo largo y ancho del imperio.

Cuando todo estaba listo en el imperio los Saiyajin fueron en busca de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta tierra.

De pronto se escucha un gran estruendo...

¡Padre! ¿Que fue eso?

Son los Saiyajin hija, vienen por ti para llevarte frente al Rey...

No, no yo no quiero ir...

Los Saiyajin entraron a la enorme mansión- Tu humana has sido elegida para llevarte al castillo.

¡No quiero ir!- grito la chica.

¡Quieras o no iras!- dijo uno de los soldados tomándola del brazo, y la llevo tirándola dentro de la aeronave.

Son unas bestias no saben que yo soy una mujer muy importante mi nombre es...- Fue interrumpida cuando aparecieron con otra doncella arrojándola al lado de la gran Bulma Briefs.

¿Estás bien? dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Si, solo que yo no deseo ir.

Tampoco yo, pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Milk- contestó extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, ¿y el tuyo?

Me llamo Bulma- indicó tomando la mano de la chica dando un ligero apretón.

¿Tú eres la gran científica?- preguntó Milk.

Si soy yo, un gusto conocerte Bulma- decía la chica de cabello negro.

Igual digo, pero estoy muy triste- planteó Bulma al rodar sus lágrimas por sus blancas mejías. Milk vio la tristeza que se reflejaban en los ojos de la científica y la abrazó reconfortando la tristeza de su nueva amiga.-Esto no es porque queramos, son órdenes de ese maldito extraterrestre- la consoló la chica.- si lo se afirmó Bulma.

Así llevaron a más de 300 mujeres al castillo. De diferentes países, culturas y color, aunque eran las más hermosas del mundo.

Hagan pasar a las doncellas ordenó el Rey Vegeta, sentado en un enorme trono mirando con frialdad a sus soldados y esclavos terrícolas; junto a él al lado derecho Vegeta y a su izquierda su primo Bardock y su hijo Kakarotto. Los soldados pasaron al frente con todas las doncellas atadas por sus manos tras sus espaldas.

¡Vaya, vaya! con que si hay mujeres bonitas ¡He!, ¿cual escogerás tu Vegeta?- sonrió el Rey al decir estas palabras.

¡Ash!, veamos- dijo pasando por frente de cada una, recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus ojos negros y penetrantes llenos de deseo por poseer a sus víctimas. Al pasar frente a Bulma clavo sus ojos en los hermosos ojos azules de Bulma Briefs, ella lo miro con desprecio y odio, que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser; odiaba a ese maldito Saiyajin cruel y despiadado que había llegado a destruir su planeta causando dolor y mucho derrame de sangre inocente, ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vos del príncipe.

Ni te hagas ilusiones estúpida humana, ni pienses que te voy a elegir- asumió caminando y observando a las demás.

Bulma no pensó y respondió alzando su vos- Pues me he salvado de estar con un desagradable Saiyajin.

Estúpida cierra la boca delante del Príncipe.- gritó un soldado formando una esfera de energía con la mano extendida hacia el rostro de Bulma.

¡Déjala!- gritó Vegeta- Llévala a mi habitación.-Pero señor, se ha atrevido a faltarle el respeto tendrá que pagarlo.

No te atrevas a cuestionarme.- Y de pronto impacto un haz de Ki en el cuerpo del soldado, eliminándolo al instante.

Se lo merecía- dijo sonriendo el Príncipe.- Ahora tu.- dirigiéndose a otro Saiyajin.- llévala y vigila que no salga de ahí.

Sí señor.- respondió cuadrándose ante la presencia del Príncipe- tomó a la mujer para llevarla a la habitación de Vegeta.

¿Solo será esa Vegeta? -repuso Bardock.

No, elegiré dos más, así que cállate y déjame en paz- Caminando hacia las esclavas las observa detenidamente una a una.- ¡Hey! Kakarotto ven acércate.- le dijo haciendo señal con su mano a que se acercara hasta su posición.

Ah, sí.- Y se acerca a Vegeta que está observando a una joven en particular.- Mira ¿te gusta? umm, Si es linda- contestó.

¿Cómo te llamas esclava?- pregunta el Príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en su rostro.

Me llamo Milk- respondió la chica.

¿Y qué edad tienes?- interrogó nuevamente Vegeta.- 16 señor- afirmó ésta, mirándolo con temor.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste y cualquier error de ortografía es porque se me paso jaja, es que lo revisé varias veces, comenten que les pareció please!


End file.
